Neal and the Swan Princess
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set seventeen years after Lost Son: Who I am. A much happier Neal finds himself in a pocket realm where Madam Mim seeks ultimate power. When Neal gets in the way of her plans she curses him to be trapped in a different form and bound to a lake in the day Neal has to figure out a way to get help from his family. While he grows closer to a girl called Odette.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Star Light.**

Seventeen years after Neal and Oliver chose to use the age regression spell has passed. Thanks to the age regression spell both Oliver and Neal now have the second childhood they always dreamed of. Snow, David, Emma, Neal and Oliver became a small family with Henry, Violet and Lucy included. Right now the Charmings are having a family meal in the castle. Normally Henry and Lucy with Violet would be present but they have travelled to Camelot to a few weeks ago to have a second wedding performed one for Violet's father since he is dying. Emma is wearing red trousers, red top and red boots. While Snow is wearing her iconic white suit and David is wearing his red iconic suit. Neal is wearing black leather trousers and a white shirt and black boots. Then finally Oliver is wearing white trousers, a black shirt and white boots.

"It's a shame Henry, Violet and Lucy can't be here today." Snow said.

"True, but at least Violet's old man gets to see her married before he passes," Emma replied.

"Can't they just get someone to use magic to make him better?" Neal innocently asked.

"No, stupid he's too ill for some magic to help him," Oliver answered.

"Boys," David says.

"It's Violet's dad time to move on he gets to be with his wife again," Emma spoke up.

"I was only asking Oliver. Who wouldn't want to live forever?" Neal asks.

"Do you remember Henry grandfather from his Dad side Rumplestiltskin he was immortal for what three centuries," Oliver responds.

"Boys," David repeated a bit more frustrated this time.

"I'm hungry I'll eat something later," Neal said as he gets up from the table and leaves.

* * *

Neal hates family night. He used to enjoy it when he was younger and still enjoys bonding with his family. But family dinner just seems to end in arguments. Neal knows it's sibling rivalry but still, sometimes he wonders if he truly belongs where his family is full of heroes and villains and there just him. Someone who doesn't even know what he wants to do with his life. He can never be as great as the legendary heroes Snow and Charming the most known saviour Emma. Neal will never be as good as a fighter as Oliver or Henry and Lucy. And for some reason, the idea of fighting just doesn't sit well with him. Neal is standing on his balcony that belongs to his room. Neal is looking out to the stars. The night sky is perfect in Neal's eyes a natural wonder. Neal would sometimes imagine what it would be like to be apart of something so spectacular and amazing something that most people would admire. Neal spent most nights alone looking out to the sky looking at what images he could find the stars making. Neal notices one of the stars shines brighter than the others for a moment and stands out alone. It was as if the star wants him to go somewhere. Who was he kidding why would a star want him to do something? Neal feeling tired decides just to go to bed and catch some sleep. Neal changes into some pyjamas and goes straight to bed.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Discovery.**

The following morning Neal slept in until around 11:30 am. Neal got out of bed and made quickly got changed into some black leather pants and a white shirt with black boots. Neal wasn't in the mood to be around anyone right now he just needed some time on his own he couldn't help but think there was something out there waiting for him an adventure of his own. One where he gets to experience things people dream of. But who was he kidding adventures all included danger and violence something he wanted no part of. For some reason, Neal has never remembered a time where he liked fighting and using weapons it was like there was something holding him back he thought all princes would love to learn to slay dragons and fight for good but that doesn't interest him at all. He would much rather watch the stars at night and go horse riding. After getting changed he decided to go out horse riding. It didn't take long to walk over to the stables, Neal gets on his black horse called Xander. And rides out of the stables.

Neal, left the palace grounds on his horse, Xander. Neal was actually supposed to tell his parents and sister before leaving the palace but he needed to get out as soon as possible. Neal didn't know how long it took to reach the nearest village. Neal felt a lot more comfortable around the people in the village. The children of the village are running around between their parents just enjoying the spring day. Neal gets off his horse and starts leading his horse slowly behind him as he browses over the stalls. A middle-aged man recognises Neal but not as the Neal remembers himself as.

"MONSTER." The middle-aged man screams as he pulls out his sword and charges towards Neal.

"What the hell," Neal shouts as he quickly gets onto his horse. And begins to ride off. What has the man got against him, he's never met the man before. The middle age man grabs his own horse and chases after him.

"Get back here you wife killer." The man shouts at Neal.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neal replied he needed to outrun the man on his horse.

"You coward you kill my wife but deny it." The man says with anger.

* * *

Neal manages to outrun the man on his horse Xander. Neal escaped into the forest. Neal was terrified that man wanted him dead a man he doesn't know. Neal's horse Xander becomes tired as they reach into the furthest parts of the forest that is the furthest away from the village. Neal had no idea how to get back to the palace, he has no idea if the man is waiting for him to leave the forest and he has no magic not like Emma and Oliver, he couldn't reach them. Neal soon found himself trapped in the forest when the sun sets and the moon begins to rise. Who knows what predators lie in the forest night ones that will see him as their prey! He should have brought a messenger pigeon one he could have sent to inform his family of what has happened. All Neal could do was look up to the sky and admire the stars. Well admire was a strong word considering the situation he was in. Looking up at the stars he noticed the star last night shined brighter than the others. This star isn't the only one that is standing out this night. There a few others near it. Neal notices that these stars make an arrow pointing in the direction of south. Neal decides to take a chance and gets back on his horse. And follow the arrow made from stars. Maybe this sign from the stars would lead him home or what if it leads him somewhere worse than he is already is? It can't be the second possibility for some reason Neal trusts the stars it as if the stars have always looked down on him. It sounds crazy he knows but he's never remembered. Neal follows the arrow and finds a wooden door standing by itself with a swan engraved in the dark wooden door.

"A door in the middle of a forest standing by itself that's totally normal," Neal says to himself. Neal opens the door only to be devoured by some magical vortex along with his horse Xander. After being sucked into some magical vortex. The door closes itself!

* * *

Neal and his horse Xander find themselves. In a meadow with wild flowers, soft green grass along with large oak trees and a large lake. Neal feels a bit dizzy as he searches his new surroundings with his eyes. This is definitely not the forest he was forced to flee to. Neal realises that wherever he is the time zone is either a few hours slower than the Enchanted Forest or a few hours ahead since its only day wherever he is. Little does Neal know that behind some of the trees Neal is being watched by a familiar face.

"Hello, is there anyone around here. I need some help." Neal shouts out.

"We have a visitor." Someone whispered someone Neal doesn't know and can't see.

"Hello, please come out I'm not here to hurt you," Neal shouts he really needed some help. The person who whispered comes out to into the clear. The voice belonged to a 9-year-old girl with blue eyes and white hair.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." The girl said.

"Please call me, Neal. I need your help where am I?" Neal asks.

"You're in the Sanctuary of course my name is Marie." Marie answers in a French accent.

"Where are your parents?" Neal asked.

"My Ma and Pa are missing so are my brothers," Marie says.

"I'm sorry," Neal spoke feeling sorry for the little girl.

"We got split up when our home was invaded this woman came back with our old butler killed Madame Adelaide Bonfamille," Marie explains through tears. Neal feeling sympathy for the girl kneels down next to the girl.

"I'm sorry Marie things like this should never happen. I'm sure your parents and brothers will find you here." Neal tries to reassure and comfort the girl. Poor Marie shouldn't be separated from her family.

"A lady shouldn't cry in front of strangers," Marie says. Neal sighs before speaking.

"Everybody cries. I cried when my pet rabbit died and besides you know who I am. I'm Neal." Neal tells Marie.

"You had a pet rabbit," Marie replied.

"Yes," Neal said.

"What was the rabbit's name?" Marie questioned.

"Mr Carrot," Neal says with slight embarrassment.

"Mr Carrot," Marie repeated.

"Yes, but he never liked carrots," Neal spoke. Marie laughs making Neal smile.

"Now why don't you tell me where your guardian is since your parents aren't available," Neal tells Marie.

"I'll take you to her," Marie said as she leads Neal and his horse Xander. Over to a small wooden cabin. Marie knocks on the door with Neal standing behind her. The door is answered by none other but Tiger Lily!

"Marie, you shouldn't wander off to far especially near the door." Tiger Lily gently lectured.

"I'm sorry it was just that I stumbled across the Sanctuary and I called out for help and she answered." Neal apologised.

"The door is the door closed?" Tiger Lily asked in a rather harsh and worried tone.

"I-I think so." Neal answers.

"How did you find yourself here?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I was chased by this man who I didn't know he wanted to kill me. I got lost in a forest and I couldn't leave in case he was waiting for me. And I had no way of communicating with my family. When it turned dark some stars led me to a door and now I'm here." Neal explained.

"The time is different here we're a few hours ahead. So when its the afternoon here in your land it will be tomorrow. You can leave then." Tiger Lily spoke.

"But what about the crazy man?" Neal points out.

"You were never taught how to fight no magic." Tiger Lily says surprised.

"I've never been good at fighting, unlike Ollie and Emma. And I was never born with magic." Neal said.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Worried Charmings.**

Back in the Enchanted Forest, over at the Charmings palace Snow and David are pacing around the throne room. Neal didn't come home last night. This wasn't right they sent several search parties they even search too but found nothing. This was awful Emma cast locator spells but nothing all they knew that he was alive.

"This isn't like Neal." Snow said god she worried all she can do is think of all the terrible situations Neal could be in nothing else.

"He's left on a whim before but that was only for a couple of hours. And he would always carry a messenger pigeon. We'll keep sending out search parties a reward for anyone who stumbles across him and we'll go out and look for him ourselves." David replied it's hard enough to comfort Snow while you're just as worried about your child's safety yourself.

"Everything has been perfect for the past seventeen years. And now our son has been taken from us again." Snow says.

"No, he hasn't we will find him. Neal is okay I can feel it." David spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Oliver are on their own horses riding out to various towns searching for Neal. So far most of their locator spells failed the only thing their spells confirmed was that he is alive. Emma and Oliver arrive in the village that Neal was chased out the yesterday.

"Em, if Neal has been taken whoever has taken him must be powerful enough to block our spells," Oliver spoke up.

"Let's hope they have powerful healing spells because once I get my hands on them," Emma replied. The two search the village and ask their residents but they got no answer. Oliver looks over to the forest before speaking to Emma.

"Forest," Oliver suggests. Emma smiles briefly.

"Forest," Emma repeated before the two ride off into the forest. The two notice tracks left behind by Neal and follow them but when they arrive at the spot they see no door. Back in the Sanctuary, Neal, Tiger Lily and Marie are standing at the door which is the only entrance and exit to the Sanctuary its now evening the Sanctuary.

"It's time I sense two of your loved ones in the forest close by." Tiger Lily tells Neal.

"This place you said there are other people here fled their homes out of fear. When I get home maybe I can get my parents, my sister, to help." Neal replied.

"If only it were that simple. The price of the Sanctuary being safe is that's protection spell breaks if anyone with magic who doesn't live here enters." Tiger Lily explained. Neal frowns.

"That's a stupid price of magic. And who is causing all these good innocent people to flee to this place?" Neal asks.

"An ancient and powerful witch known as Madam Mim one of Merlin's most known enemies." Tiger Lily answered.

"I see I wish I could help you guys but I'm not really a hero. I'm only here because a man wants me dead a stranger." Neal spoke.

"Just because you have no magic or you can't fight doesn't mean you're useless. You could ask your parents to use their contacts and resources to help find some of the people families." Tiger Lily said. Neal smiles at least he could do something tell his parents yep that made him feel really useful.

"I guess I should leave don't worry Marie maybe I could visit after I tell my parents if that's okay with you, Tiger Lily," Neal tells Marie.

"Please Miss Tiger Lily," Marie asks.

"I guess that's okay if the stars lead you here again. But remember to be careful anyone with magic that finds this cloaked door the protection spell breaks." Tiger Lily responds. Neal nods before walking through the door back to the forest.

Neal just appears before Emma and Oliver emerging from a poof of white smoke. Emma and Oliver are filled with relief seeing Neal again. But that all ends quickly when the man who chased Neal out of the village into the forest sneaks up behind Neal with a sword against Neal's throat!

"Em, Ollie," Neal said in complete fear of the man and the sword that is against his throat.

"Finally come out of hiding. Ready to face your crimes murdering my wife." The man snarls.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Neal replied the sword is pressed slightly harder on his throat.

"Let him go," Emma shouted.

"And they call you a saviour where were you. When he came to my home and killed my wife." Emma shouted back.

"Emma just do something before I do," Oliver says just as the man goes to slit Neal's throat Emma reacts quickly using her magic to transform the sword into some water. Then she teleports Neal over to her and Oliver in a poof of white smoke. As the man runs towards Neal. Oliver makes a hand gesture teleporting the man over to a cell. Emma and Oliver get off their horses and walk not even a whole step to Neal.

"Thanks, sis, bro for a moment I thought I was going to die." Neal says. Emma quickly examine Neal's neck to see if there any injuries.

"No, injuries thank god what do you think you were doing not telling anyone where you were going yesterday." Emma scolded but was relived that Neal wasn't harmed.

"I know I just needed to get away from the palace do something fun. And then he happened and I got lost in the forest." Neal apologised.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Don't mess with a witch.**

Emma, Oliver and Neal return to the palace where they are quickly bombarded by their parents. Words can't describe how relieved Snow and David are knowing their children are safe.

"Thank God, you're okay." Snow says as hugs her three children. Snow breaks off the hug a couple of seconds later.

"What were you thinking leaving yesterday without telling us." David scolded Neal.

"I wasn't thinking but I'm glad I did I found this amazing pocket realm," Neal replies.

"Pocket realm." Snow and David said.

"Yes, a Sanctuary for the people who are fleeing from a powerful witch called Madam Mim," Neal explains.

"Madam Mim as in crazy old bitter lady who wears a lot of pink and purple," Emma commented.

"Probably, you never told me, that you've seen her before," Neal says.

"I haven't actually seen her, back the Land Without Magic. I saw the Disney movie the Sword and the Stone where she and Merlin get into a fight." Emma replied.

"Where is this Sanctuary?" David questions.

"In the forest but Tiger Lily told me not to tell anyone exactly where it is. If anyone that possess magic enters the protection spell breaks making the Sanctuary no longer safe." Neal answers.

"So, what can we do?" Snow asks.

"Tiger Lily asked me to ask you if you could use your resources to locate relatives and friends of the people in the Sanctuary maybe you could even locate Madam Mim," Neal spoke.

"Looks like we have a job to do." Snow said.

* * *

Over the next few hours, the Charmings find themselves using their resources. Snow and David called for their council to discuss the Sanctuary and Madam Mim. While Emma and Oliver are working together to try and locate Madam Mim through their magic and spy on her to learn how she operates. So that when it comes to facing her they would be prepared. Neal, on the other hand, found himself in the royal gardens. Just walking around with nothing to do. Neal has no magic, no royal responsibilities he's played his part in helping Tiger Lily and Marie. But he feels that he still needs to do something but what. Neal, having enough of walking around aimlessly decides to do something productive but also something his parents would never want him doing. Neal leaves the gardens and makes his way over to the cells!

Just as Neal walks over to the cells. He quickly hides behind a small crumbling wall. Great Neal thought as he saw more guards than there would be normally protecting the cells. It must be because of the man who tried to kill him. There was no way he could get past the guards the guards are paid quite well bribing wouldn't work. But maybe emotional blackmail on Emma or Oliver would work. Neal enters the palace and makes his way over to the palace vault where Emma and Oliver are trying to use different spells to spy on Madam Mim and locate her.

"Is this a bad time Emma, Ollie?" Neal asks as he enters the Vault.

"When isn't there a bad time." Emma answered Oliver smirked.

"What do you need?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to answer me a question and promise not to get mad at me." Neal says.

"Is this about the crazy man. Neal, he's locked up your safe." Oliver replied.

"I know but what he said to me, I can't shake off he said I killed his wife. But I don't know how to even use a sword. I don't know how to use practically any weapon. There has to be some reason why he thinks I killed his wife. I just need your help." Neal said he could already feel the anger from his older siblings building.

"He's just crazy kid. That's all you shouldn't waste your time he's locked away." Emma lied it hurt to lie to Neal. But he's been so happy without his memories of his life as Daniel. Neal normally is always seen with a smile. The truth would just destroy him.  
"Em, right kid he's just crazy." Oliver tells Neal. Neal sighs in defeat and leaves the vault.

"Come on we'll just try one more spell before we ask Gina and Zelena for help," Emma tells Oliver. Oliver nods the two cast the spell only for a pink and purple mist to manifest above them.

"Fools you dare try and spy on me. You dare to interfere in matters that do not concern you." Madam Mim's voice echoes.

"I think we pissed her off sis," Oliver said. The pink and purple mist begins to rot the walls and ceiling of the vault.

"Oliver run," Emma shouts the two quickly run out the vault. The mist quickly rots away the vault and starts to spread out to the hallway where Emma and Oliver stand.

"Together," Oliver shouted the two fire their magic at the mist using all their strength they manage to destroy the mist Madam Mim sent.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dreams and starlight.**

Not long after Emma and Oliver dealt with Madam Mim's rotting mist spell. Snow, David and Neal found them standing in the hallway where the destroyed vault is located.

"What happened here?" Snow asks concerned.

"Madam Mim likes to redecorate people vaults," Oliver answered.

"Madam Mim caused this how did she get in?" Neal asked.  
"She didn't we tried a spell to spy on her to learn how she operates. But she sensed it and this how she reacts to people who try and spy on her." Emma explained.

"We need to figure out what she gets from hunting everyone in the Sanctuary," David said.

"Apart from bringing good people misery. I have no idea I'm heading to the library maybe I can find something on what makes the people of the Sanctuary so valuable to her." Neal tells his parents and siblings before walking off he needs to do something productive.

Neal arrives at the library, were he quickly stars to look for anything that would explain. Why Madam Mim is after the people in the Sanctuary. Neal just picks up a dozen of the books and walks over to a table and chair. Neal then starts reading through the books. Hours went by and although Neal tried to push through his tiredness he eventually falls asleep resting his head on a book.

* * *

 **Neal's Dream:**

Neal finds himself back in the village he was where he was being chased and almost killed by the villager. Every villager present is staring at him. Neal couldn't help but feel intimidated. You killed his wife was all that came out of the villagers' mouths repeatedly. Neal finds the people of the village running at him. All Neal could think to do was run away from them. A few seconds after Neal started to run the villagers disappear in a poof of smoke. Neal sighs relieved but that all changes when a woman wearing a pink and purple dress that has the letter 'M' repeatedly sewn in. The woman has green eyes but grey hair.

"Hello, child." The woman said rather polite but Neal couldn't help but feel the politeness is put on.

"Who are you?" Neal asks.

"I'm someone who you and your family have gone against." The woman answers her voice less polite now. Neal takes a step back his back hitting a tree.

"Madam Mim," Neal whispered scared.

"I haven't broken into people dreams for centuries, not since Merlin was a tree. I use to torment him. But you brought me here Neal." Madam Mim says.

"How did I bring you here?" Neal fearfully asked.

"You sought help for my prey bringing the Savior against me when it's not her time to meet me. This means you have to be punished but first tell me where did you find the Sanctuary." Madam Mim demanded.

"I-I don't know where the Sanctuary is," Neal replied sincerely he knew earlier he had some idea where the Sanctuary was but now it was as if he suddenly forgot. He has no idea where the Sanctuary is.

"You must know boy otherwise you wouldn't have sought your parents help." Madam Mim yells as she conjures a dagger and cuts a small part of Neal's left cheek!

"OW," Neal screamed.

 **End of Dream.**

* * *

Neal's screams alert David who is just about to walk past the library. David surprised runs into the library over to Neal who is sat on a chair and his head is resting on the top of some open books screaming and mumbling words that David can't understand.  
"Neal, wake up buddy," David said trying to get his son's attention.

"I don't know where it is." Neal cried out.

"Neal, wake up." David tries one last time. Neal suddenly wakes up and quickly searches the room with his eyes and is relieved to see his Dad next to him.

"Dad, I-I," Neal spoke still trying to gather his thoughts after just meeting Madam Mim.

"You just had a nightmare k..." David says but before continuing he notices three small cuts on Neal's left cheek.

"You've been cut." David points out coming in out with a rather angry tone.

"Madam Mim," Neal tells David.

"Madam Mim attacked again," David shouts.

"Dad it's fine," Neal said trying to calm his Dad down.

"No, it's not fine she attacked you," David replies.

"It could have been a lot worse Dad. You woke me up in time just don't tell Mom, Ollie or Em. It's bad enough that you found out but if they do it could blindside them and distract us from Madam Mim. She asked me about the Sanctuary and I know how I found it but in the dream I forgot. I don't how maybe Tiger Lily could have done something." Neal tells David.

"I can't keep this from them kiddo. Could you find anything that Madam Mim wants from the Sanctuary?" David asks.

"No, it looks like I'll have to ask Tiger Lily," Neal answered.

"It is too risky I'll do it," David says.

"But Dad." Neal protested.

"No, you're safer here besides. The nearest thing Madam Mim will get to me is my sword." David spoke.

"The stars lead me there. We can follow the star and go together." Neal suggests.

"I talk to your mother about it," David said.

* * *

After the conversation in the library. Neal just returned to his bedroom. Madam Mim terrified him in the dream. He should have just kept his mouth shut for a moment but then found himself filled with guilt. The people of the Sanctuary are hiding from Madam Mim and need help and all because she threatened him. He wishes he kept his mouth shut. She probably did worse to others how selfish and inconsiderate he must be. Neal thought. Whatever Madam Mim wants Neal has the feeling he's got in her way. Why couldn't he be brave like his parents and siblings? They all amazing fighters, fearless to him while he's just weak in his eyes. Walking out onto his balcony, Neal looks up to the sky focusing on one star the star that always stood out to him.

"Why did you lead me to the Sanctuary?" Neal asks not expecting an answer he just wishes he knew. Neal then walks back into his room before getting ready for bed.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Unexpected meeting.**

In the early hours of the next morning, Neal was the first to get up. Neal quickly gets changed all he wants to do is get the business with Madam Mim dealt with so, he would never have to worry about her again. David actually managed to convince Snow, Emma and Oliver to let Neal lead David to the entrance to the Sanctuary! Neal and David meet in the royal library in truth. This is one of the places that Neal least want to be in. But he still needs to complete some research.

"We leave just after sunset kid," David said.

"Fine by me," Neal replied.

"What are you looking for in here?" David asks.

"I know I can't really do a lot for Marie and the other people in the Sanctuary. When it comes to fighting Madam Mim, I know it will be you guys finishing her off. But that doesn't mean I can't do something productive. I need to find out exactly Madam Mim wants from the Sanctuary." Neal says.

"You are doing something productive you're showing me the way to the Sanctuary," David replies.

"It's just you guys are amazing fighters, you and Mom are the legendary Snow White and Prince Charming, I'm not sure about the charming part and Emma is the all mighty saviour and there just me, the boy with no fighting skills, no amazing instincts no bravery and no desire to fight. I just wish I could be like you guys a little bit more." Neal confesses to his Dad. It hurt David to hear his son feels insignificant because of his family achievements.

"Neal, you're not insignificant to us, being different makes you special having amazing fighting skills doesn't make you a hero. We are all brave in our own ways." David told Neal.

"Maybe you're right," Neal spoke.

* * *

Sunset soon arrives and in the stables, Neal and David mount their horses and ride out of the stables and the palace grounds. It only took them an hour to ride over to the village where Neal was chased out of and into the woods.

"How exactly do you know where we need to go?" David asked.

"That star there," Neal answered while pointing at the star. David looks at where Neal is pointing but sees nothing.

"I don't see any star, Neal," David said.

"You can't be serious its right there," Neal replies.

"I don't see anything kid," David spoke. Neal sighs.

"Nevermind just trust me, Dad," Neal says. David and Neal then ride into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the deeper parts of the forest we have a 17-year-old girl who has crystal blue eyes and long wild brown hair. The girl is wearing grey trousers covered in dirt and a white shop covered in mud. The girl is all alone and is carrying a sword and a small brown bag.

"Almost there." The girl says to herself. The girl hasn't got a lot of time. Neal and David still riding into the forest. The girl suddenly hears horse feet hitting the ground. A few seconds after hearing the horses' feet hitting the ground. The girl sees Neal and David on their horses. Wary of their presence the girl quickly pulls out a potion bottle out of her bag and throws it between Neal and David as they ride their horses. The potion bottle smashes causing a small explosion throwing the two off their horses and onto the ground. While their horses run away in fear.

"Ow." Both David and Neal say in unison. Just as David gets to his feet. The girl made a gesture causing branches from a tree. To grab David by his arms and legs restraining him.

"Dad," Neal shouts. The girl starts to walk closer to Neal. Neal stumbles to his feet and goes to punch the girl in her face. But she easily avoids the attack and Neal turns only for the girl to punch him into the face.

"You're not much of skilled fighter are you." The girl says.

"Maybe, but at least I don't attack two strangers for no reason." Neal snapped. God the girl is cocky its both annoying to Neal yet amusing at the same time.

"You just attacked me and you're quite cute when you're angry," The girl replied with a smirk.

"You went for us first." Neal reminded the girl found herself smiling for a brief second. Neal remarks made her this event a less serious than she thought.  
"So, I did but I can't have people following me to where I need to be." The girl said.

"Let me guess, you're going to the Sanctuary." Neal guessed. The girl looked surprised and shocked only a few know of its existence. And even fewer knew about the location or away to find it.

"How do you know about the Sanctuary?" The girl demands as she uses magic to choke Neal!

"Let him go!" David shouts as he struggles to fight the branches.

"A star guided me here." Neal coughed out. The girl is shocked and because of that, she ends her spelling allowing Neal to breathe normally.

"A star a single star did anyone else see it?" The girl asks.

"I don't think so my Dad told me earlier he couldn't see it." Neal answers. The girl offers her hand to Neal. Neal although reluctant at first accepts her hand and gets to his feet.

"So, the star choose you to help protect the Sanctuary like it did me." The girl says.

"I'm confused and who are you?" Neal questioned.

"Odette and I guess I should apologise for attacking it's just that I can't be too careful. Especially with Madam Mim hunting innocent people." Odette apologised.

"It's okay can you free my Dad now please?" Neal requested. Odette nodded. As she made a gesture causing the branches to let go of David and return to their normal state.

"Are you okay kid?" David asks.

"Yeah now, what did you mean that star chose you and me to help protect the Sanctuary?" Neal questioned.

"There only so much I know myself. But basically, Madam Mim is after some powerful artefact that will enhance her power. And possibly give her enough magic to go after the saviour and stand a chance of claiming the saviour's magic. She has been travelling realms searching for it and if the realm doesn't have it or the residents of the realms try and fight her. Madam Mim casts a powerful curse that transforms them into their opposite least desired forms if you will. Now under normal rules, I can't enter the Sanctuary because I have magic. However, I have a little trick I have an amulet where all my magic is stored and before I enter the Sanctuary. I'll take the amulet off so I won't break whatever is protecting the Sanctuary. I think the star chose us to be protectors of the Sanctuary and its inhabitants for some reason. And I chose to fulfil it." Odette explains.

"Well, it seemed to have made a mistake I'm the last person that should have been chosen to be a protector of the Sanctuary," Neal responds.

"I don't think the star has made a mistake. I think you just need some refining." Odette says.

"Oh, wow I need refining Odette, you really know how to boose a boy's compliment." Neal jokes.

"You know what I mean?" Odette said.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Return to the Sanctuary and Haunted.**

Neal, Odette lead David to the entrance of the Sanctuary. Odette takes off her amulet and puts it inside her bag making her magicless.

"Ready?" Odette asks.

"Yes," Neal answered. Odette opened the door and then the three enter the Sanctuary through the portal. Once through the portal and in the Sanctuary, they are greeted by Marie who is standing before them.

"Odette, Neal, you're back," Marie shouts with joy.

"Wait, you know Marie," Neal says.

"I brought her here. After I found her wandering alone and scared." Odette replied.

"You brought another victim." Marie assumed.

"Not really," Neal said.

"Than why is this man here sir?" Marie asks.

"This man is my Dad and he is here to help," Neal tells Marie.

"Tiger Lily will want to see you three," Marie spoke before leading the three to Tiger Lily's cabin. Tiger Lily leaves her cabin and walks over to the small group.

"Odette and Neal. I'm glad to see you two are in good health." Tiger Lily says.

"Good health isn't what I would say," Neal replied.

"Why what's happened?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Madam Mim happened she knows that I've been here. And she got in my head when I was sleeping. It was a miracle that I didn't spill the beans." Neal tells Tiger Lily.

"But you didn't that's good." Tiger Lily says.

"When she demanded me, to tell her where the Sanctuary is somehow I forgot the location," Neal responds.

"Interesting, I never cast a forgetting a spell or using a potion." Tiger Lily spoke this was confusing as to why Neal suddenly forgot the location of the Sanctuary without a spell or potion.

"We've come to help you. Madam Mim has already made her move she attacked my other son and my daughter." David tells Tiger Lily.

"The magic that protects this Sanctuary from evil is ancient and new. A single star one made out magic some of the purest Light Magic. That Star only shows itself to people who it believes are fit to protect the Sanctuary. It's only a theory but perhaps the Star's magic made you forget when Madam Mim went to you." Tiger Lily explained and theorized.

"I guess that's possible is there any way to defeat Madam Mim a weakness?" David questioned.

"Madam Mim is one of the most powerful and experienced practitioners of Dark Magic in all the realms. Her only weakness is her greed for power and a decoration of a renewed love." Tiger Lily answers.

* * *

After speaking with Tiger Lily. Neal found himself looking at a medium-sized lake. A lot of things has happened the past few days. And Neal found himself as to why the Star chose him? Looking down at the water in the lake, Neal finds himself horrified at his reflection. A boy whose face is covered with blood!

"What the hell," Neal said to himself unaware that someone is standing behind him.

"Just a hunch but I believe you saw something you didn't like in the Lake of Self Reflection," Odette replies as she starts walking towards him.

"But why would I see this me, with blood all over my face?" Neal asks.

"When I first arrived I too came across this lake. And what I saw in my reflection was to very disturbing. I saw myself holding a knife to someone's neck. That somebody's face was unclear. I asked Tiger Lily. She told me that water in this lake grants the individual looking at the ability to see a part of themselves which is missing. She also cautioned me saying don't take the image completely as it because sometimes the image has a deeper meaning. If you go into the lake, the lake can show you the meaning behind your reflection being the way it is. I never went in afraid of what I would learn." Odette told Neal. Neal looks at Odette and finds himself feeling sorry for Odette looking at his own reflection in the water was disturbing he dreads to think what her reflection was like. A part of Neal was touched that Odette decided to share her story with him.

"Thank you, for the sharing your story. It can't have been easy for you to tell me this." Neal responded.

"Easier than being the daughter of my enemy," Odette spoke. Neal quickly catches on.

"Your mother is Madam Mim," Neal replied.

"Yes, and now that I have turned my back on her. When she comes she will show me no mercy." Odette said.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Your past is never too far away.**

Odette left Neal alone not long after their conversation at the Lake of Self-Reflection. Neal stares at his reflection the reflection still disturbs him. Apart of him wants to forget and ignore his reflection the Lake of Self-Reflection is showing him. But another part of him wants to know the deeper meaning behind the reflection the Lake of Self-Reflection is showing him. Neal remembers Odette telling him that if he goes into the Lake of Self-Reflection it will show him the meaning behind the reflection. Neal sighs and takes a deep breath coming up with the courage to enter the Lake of Self-Reflection! The magic in the Lake of Self-Reflection starts to take affect Neal floating eyes become heavy and within seconds Neal closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Neal's Subconscious:**

Neal finds himself standing on the Edge of Realms. When a portal opens up which a car drives through. The portal then closes George and Penelope get out of the car with toddler Neal. Neal watches as George burns toddler Neal's blanket with his name and renames the toddler, Daniel. Time then flashes forward to the time when George is training a young Daniel to handle pain better. Neal watches in horror as George burns Daniel's hand repeatedly instructing Daniel to not put his burned hand into the cold water. This goes on for several minutes and Neal can't help but feel sick. Time then passes even further and Neal finds himself watching Daniel still a child at age ten forced to learn how to use all kinds of weapons. Neal can't help but feel disturbed and disgusted this was his past. Time flashes forward for Neal only making him scared to see what else happened to him under George. Neal witnesses all the times he killed someone flash before his very eyes! Before finally, he finds himself back in his chambers at the castle that resides at the Edge of Realms. Then time skips forward to the moment where Daniel reverts back to a toddler. Where standing in front of him is Daniel covered in blood holding a sword.

"People do change after, all," Daniel commented.

"I don't understand how are you here?" Neal asks.

"Just because you can reverse the ageing process doesn't mean. You can undo the actions we did. I will always be a part of you." Daniel answers.

"Why did the Lake of Self-Reflection, show me that horrible reflection of us?" Neal asked.

"To remind you of who you truly are. And to help you face Madam Mim. We both know you can't do it by being a slave to this silly new mindset of yours." Daniel explains.

"I'm not killer not anymore." Neal snaps.

"There will always be a part of you that is a killer. You can't change the past no matter how you hard wish. In order for you for us to be remotely useful against Madam Mim, you can't be the pathetic weak boy I see before me. You need to be what we were you need to be the warrior we were trained to be." Daniel tells Neal.

"I will not kill anyone again there is enough blood on our hands," Neal shouts.

"You might think that now but when it comes to facing Madam Mim it may be the only way to stop her. And no matter what good you do now our heart will be forever tainted with darkness because of all the murder we committed." Daniel responds.

"We'll see about that," Neal spoke.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Training and a message.**

Neal then wakes up in the Lake of Self-Reflection, still floating. Neal makes his way out of the lake and takes a minute to compose himself. He truly doesn't know what to think anymore. A few minutes ago, he believed he knew everything about himself. But now he wasn't so sure. He thought he was innocent someone would never get into a fight but now it turns out he has been in countless fights years ago. And discovering his heart will be forever tainted with darkness because of all the murders he has committed. Now haunts him, he now wonders if what his subconscious that manifested as Daniel was right. Right that he might have to kill Madam Mim but now he no longer believes he has what it takes to do that! Once Neal has fully composed his thoughts he walks over to Tiger Lily's cabin. Neal knocks on Tiger Lily's door and a few seconds later she answers it.

"I know that look I've seen it before. You entered the Lake of Self-Reflection." Tiger Lily said.

"Yes and now I need you to do something for me," Neal replies.

"And what's that Neal?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I need you to transport me over to Penelope's castle at the Edge of Realms." Neal requests.

"What do you hope to gain from going there?" Tiger Lily asked.

"I hope to find a part of me that is missing and I believe it can only be obtained there." Neal answers.

"I don't know if you will find what you seek there. But if you feel there is even a small chance that you will find what you seek. I will take you there." Tiger Lily says.

"Before you send me there will you tell Odette. That I'll be back soon to help fight Madam Mim more hands on this time." Neal requested. Tiger Lily nods then she quickly walks away from her door and collects one of the magic hats Jefferson made in his lifetime. Before returning to her front door.

"This hat is enchanted all you have to do is focus while making the hat spin on the location you want to do. And then the hat will do the rest taking you there and back." Tiger Lily explains. Neal takes the hat gently out of Tiger Lily's hands and with her instructions uses it to travel to the Edge of Realms!

* * *

Once there Neal takes in the sight of the magnificent castle. At first sight, Neal found the castle to be spectacular. But soon the memories that were restored by the Lake of Self-Reflection quickly bombard Neal's thoughts and the once spectacular castle was now horrifying. Neal knows he has to be strong again no matter what it takes. Neal then enters the palace and makes his way to one of the old training rooms he had to train in every day. Upon entering the old training room he immediately notices how dirty the wooden floor is and how the old equipment is covered in thick dust.

"This place hasn't lost its charm," Neal says to himself. Cleaning the dust off most of the old equipment. Neal finds himself back in his old training routine that he had as Daniel. The training routine proved to be too hard for Neal and only after an hour and a half Neal finds himself lying on the floor out of breath and most of his muscles either ache or have been pulled. Neal hears a birth chirping hovering outside the palace near a window. Neal struggles to make his way over to the window. He notices the bird has a small scroll attached to one of its legs. Neal carefully takes the scroll off the bird. The bird then flies away leaving Neal alone. Neal opens up the scroll and starts to read the message.

 _ **The Message:**_

Dear, Neal, I am very tired of your reluctance to tell me where the Sanctuary is located. You have two days to tell me the directions to the Sanctuary or you will face the consequences first being Lucy then all your loved ones. Once the sun sets on the second day I start my killings.

Madam Mim.

 _ **End of message:**_

* * *

Neal looks down at the letter with anger and quickly makes his way to his old bedchambers. Once there he looks few his few draws and finds a blank piece of paper and a pot of ink with a quill. Neal then quickly writes down a small note/letter for his parents and siblings. Once the ink dried on the piece of paper he calls for a bird and attaches the letter to a bird which then flies away.

"Game on Madam Mim," Neal says as he returns to the training room.

Neal spent the next few hours training, eating, drinking before going to sleep in his old bedchambers. Neal found his old bedchambers rather uncomfortable remembering the last night he was in his bedchambers wasn't pleasant. Neal found it rather hard to sleep at first his mind wouldn't let him stop thinking about the events that happened in these bedchambers when he was Daniel and Nina was alive. The following morning Neal awoke and went to collect some food and water. He knew Penelope had enchanted certain props to ensure they would grow and never rot. And had enchanted well to never run out of clean water. After collecting food and water, Neal prepared an easy and quick gruel and ate it rather quickly. He still finds himself in pain from the previous night training session. Every step was agony but he has to push himself no matter how much it hurts. Neal returns to the training room and starts to train once more. Neal is taken by surprise when he briefly takes a break from the training and goes to one of the bathrooms. After washing his hands he goes to look in one of the mirrors and doesn't see his reflection. He sees Odette's face!

"ODETTE," Neal shouts shocked.

"Neal, Tiger Lily told me, you left the Sanctuary for this place," Odette responds.

"Wow, Odette, I never would have thought you would miss me." Neal jokes.

"No, I just don't want someone who can spill the location of the Sanctuary to Madam Mim," Odette replies partly lying. Apart of her was annoyed that he left the Sanctuary where he would be vulnerable. But the other part was that he left before she could get to know him better.

"Well, I need to be here right now," Neal responds.

"And why is that?" Odette asks.

"I need to get strong and this is the only place I can." Neal answers.

"I don't understand," Odette tells Neal.

"You won't not yet. I promise I'll be back after, all the Star chose both of us for a reason. So, I need to start playing my part." Neal said. Odette nods before her image fades away.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Downfall of Camelot.**

The messenger bird Neal used to send his message. Just arrives at the Charmings' bedroom balcony. Snow and David see the messenger bird quickly run onto their balcony. David quickly but carefully takes the folded piece of paper off the bird. The bird then flies away. David unfolds the piece of paper and reads the note.

"What does it say, David?" Snow asks.

"It says Neal, knows everything his life under George and Penelope. And he's gone back to Penelope's old palace to train to be stronger to fight Madam Mim. And he wants us to stay out of it." David answers.

"But how does he remember? And why would he want us to stay out of it? Madam Mim has already proven to be an incredible opponent." Snow questions not expecting David to know the answer.

"I have no idea. I remember August saying 'just because the boy doesn't remember being me. Doesn't mean I don't remember being him'. Perhaps since he's reached the age when he went under the age-regression spell his old memories have manifested." David theorises.

"He's not the same person he was when he was Daniel. Daniel had the killer instinct he pushed himself past his limits and didn't care what he did to achieve his objective. Madam Mim will try and kill him. Neal won't know what to do." Snow said.

"It's not going to get that far we'll go to Penelope's old palace and convince him. Not to worry that Madam Mim can't hurt us." David spoke.

"We'll need a magic bean to cross over to the Edge of Realms." Snow reminds David.

"I'm sure Regina will be able to locate one," David replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Oliver are riding on horseback. Trying to think of a way to get the upper-hand on Madam Mim.

"Trying to spy on her to understand how her mind works didn't work." Oliver points out.

"She must have decades more experience and knowledge on magic on us," Emma says.

"If she does then we're going to need all the help we can get Regina, Zelena the remaining fairies," Oliver spoke.

"Right now all I can think about is this Sanctuary place how long it has existed and how many people have fled to it," Emma responds.

"Who knows but as long as Madam Mim doesn't know its location they're safe," Oliver says.

"I want to know what makes Neal special to see the Star that led him to the Sanctuary," Emma said.

"Neal is special Emma," Oliver replies.

"I know Neal is special I just wonder what kind of special the Star thinks he is if only certain people are allowed to see the star and know where the Sanctuary is," Emma spoke.

"Hopefully, we'll find out soon," Oliver says.

* * *

Soon Madam Mim's deadline arrived and unsatisfied she decides to make her move to make a statement to ensure the famous Charmings and Emma will not intervene any further. It was time to return to a place she was long since exiled from Camelot. Over in Camelot, she headed for Queen Guinevere and Lancelot's castle. Once there she easily kills all the guards. Before making her way to the throne room.

"What are you doing here?" Lancelot shouted.

"Making a statement dear knight." Madam Mim answered.

"Leave now you know why you were banished. You will never be accepted back in Camelot society." Queen Guinevere orders. Madam Mim chuckles.

"Actually Guinevere, I have a better idea you see I no longer care about making it in Camelot society. I'm here to send a statement to those who stand in the way of what I seek." Madam Mim responds, she then makes a hand gesture in her hands purple and pink smoke begins to manifest and flashes of lightning and thunder flash and crackle within the smoke.

"What sorcery is this?" Lancelot demands to know.

"A curse one like no other." Madam Mim laughed before releasing the pink and purple smoke on the kingdom of Camelot! The smoke quickly fills the castle and curses everyone inside before covering the entire realm changing the lives of all those who reside in Camelot including Henry, Lucy and Violet! After Madam Mim casts the curse she returns to her realm knowing that soon Neal will receive news of the downfall of Camelot.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Family Stands Together.**

Back over at Penelope and George's old castle. Neal who is once again training is greeted by his parents and siblings. This isn't much of a surprise to Neal, after all, they are his family. But that didn't mean he wanted them here a place that represents one of the darkest times in his life.

"You guys really shouldn't be here," Neal commented.

"Neither should you, Madam Mim could attack anywhere at any time," David replies.

"I know and I need to be here to grow stronger. To be as strong as I was Daniel or somewhat close to it." Neal says.

"Daniel was a killer someone who killed and tortured without asking questions. He practically had no understanding what it meant to be human. George and Penelope beat all the compassion out of him." Snow points out.

"Daniel, no I during my time as an assassin I have killed and tortured without asking. But I did have some humanity and compassion that George and Penelope failed to beat out. If I didn't I wouldn't have planned to run away and marry Nina, I wouldn't have destroyed Storybrooke to only fail to get her heart." Neal spoke.

"The strength you want comes out from inflicting pain. Madam Mim destroyed an entire room when Emma and Oliver tried spying on her. What do you plan on doing if you comfort her what will you do kill her?" David questions.

"I-I look I don't think I have what it takes to kill Madam Mim, but the Star chose me and Odette for a reason. I have to have faith in that there was a reason behind that. You taught me that if faith and hope do go a long way. What if there is something behind me and Odette working together that will be effective against Madam Mim?" Neal responds.

"This Star protects the Sanctuary from this crazy witch who happens to be someone stronger than what we have faced in the past. If you're truly planning on going straight ahead against her. Then I won't step in your way." Ollie tells Neal surprising the others.

"Oliver, are you serious?" Neal asked.

"Yep, I'm serious I'm not going to stop you, you're right faith is a powerful thing. But if you think that I'm, that your family will sit on the sidelines while you and Odette go against Madam Mim. Then you are sorely mistaken, we take her on as a family." Ollie responded. Neal lets out a smile.

"Fighting together like old times, I guess," Neal spoke.

"But this time better. We're fighting on our own terms." Ollie told Neal. Neal then picks up a sword and tosses it to David.

"Ready old man?" Neal questioned.

"Always," David replies.

End of chapter 11.


End file.
